<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[翻译]片刻小憩 by nattraven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512958">[翻译]片刻小憩</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattraven/pseuds/nattraven'>nattraven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thronebreaker: The Witcher Tales - Fandom, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattraven/pseuds/nattraven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>米薇女王和雷纳德从令人窒息的博萨德家族纪念仪式上溜了出来，好在更欢愉的伙伴们中怀念他们的朋友。在利维亚的夜空下，两人终于有机会想一想未来。<br/>有《王权的陨落》剧透。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meve/Reynard Odo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625324">A moment of respite</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_pooch/pseuds/Space_pooch">Space_pooch</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “你敢。”米薇冲雷纳德嘶声道。</p>
<p>     “恕我冒昧，陛下，我不——”将军的话被长长的哈欠打断，他还想把脑袋埋到盔甲上缘里掩盖过去。</p>
<p>     “倒霉。现在你搞得我也——”米薇绝望地发现自己的下巴也不受控制地想张开。她用手绢掩住口鼻，难掩悲痛般微微低下头。有面纱在可真是太好了。</p>
<p>     两人在博萨德家族陵墓重建揭幕的晚宴上。这是米薇战后重建的第一步，许多贵族（至少那些还留在城里的）都前来提供捐助，分享了之前与博萨德家族往来的旧事。米薇一开始听得认真。但过了一阵，她发现博萨德家和那些富有家族没有两样。他们远非完人，也有足够的财富让年轻的加斯科免受诸多生活困难，至少，在她已过世的丈夫雷金纳德判他们死刑前是这样。</p>
<p>     她希望友人若地下有知，知道自己的家族得到好好照看能够安息。但她也为他自己未获得应有的荣誉感到哀伤。华丽浮夸的宴会对缓解哀伤毫无用处。</p>
<p>     博萨德家徽挂满了宴会厅。桌上丰盛食物堆成小山——大多购自战后涌进城市的商贩，他们很清楚，既然尼弗迦德的统治已经结束，富人们自然等不及要享用当地农场出产的果酱和奶酪。</p>
<p>     米薇打量来客。他们大致可分为明确的三类。年长者聚在一起，畅享美酒佳肴，满足于万贯财富与女王垂青——这些都是他们的同族，博萨德的加斯科赢来的。一边还有一小群更安静的人，默默啜饮，专注交谈。那些人大多与博萨德族人交往更密，见证过他们叛变和结局。或许，他们是在思忖一个家族短时间里能经历多少兴衰。</p>
<p>     最后，也是最年轻的客人们则花去整个晚上求见她。他们和博萨德家族并无联系——太年轻了。他们希求的是符合自己利益的重建工作。米薇已经花去整日与工程师们谈过类似的话题，更别提与北境诸王的往来书信。她已在莱里亚和利维亚之间奔波数周，眼前这些问题虽小，但米薇仍觉得自己像头被马蝇环绕的牛。</p>
<p>     她挺感激雷纳德，后者站在她稍稍靠前的地方，表情严厉冷漠，足以吓退大部分心中有打算的人。不过他也不是总在她身边，她看得出来，他有自己的烦恼和麻烦。一位未婚的伯爵，战争英雄，女王右手，总是会吸引一些特别人士的注意。</p>
<p>     米薇将高脚杯倾斜到一边，酒液碰到杯沿，又转向另一边。面纱下，她喝了一口酒，偷瞄见雷纳德正和某个出身高贵的女士交谈。她没觉得嫉妒，还有些偷着乐——倘若雷纳德真想追求某人，他肯定也会来请她准许。</p>
<p>     但那天以后他们再没说过话。他明白了她的求婚，那时，她当他答应了。但在两人有机会认真考虑前，王国，不，王国们的事务又很快占据日常生活。现在又是会议，拜访，算账。现在又是“陛下”，再也不是“米薇”了。</p>
<p>     她犹豫再三，不知如何再提起话题。再说，自从决心追求雷纳德，她心中升起新的顾虑，也暗自怀疑他有意避开她。开会时，他总是第一个离开，也很少与她独处。她移开酒杯，又开始轻轻摇晃杯身，红潮落下又升起。</p>
<p>     他看上去很累，眼袋发青，谈话变无聊时，她瞧见他眼神放空。不过那礼仪盔甲闪闪发亮，不相熟的人看去，他还是莱里亚勇猛与男子气概的化身。</p>
<p>     “妈，你不该在这。<b>绝对</b>不该。”维尔姆出现在她身边。</p>
<p>     “这是身为王族的重担。你迟早有一天会明白。”</p>
<p>     “才不。这是骄傲的重担。写信和开会是一回事，宴请这些油嘴滑舌的贵族来歌颂整个博萨德家族——我得加一句，加斯科几乎都不认识——这是骄傲。”</p>
<p>     “说的没错。但这也是忠诚——你对此还没什么经验。”</p>
<p>     自从米薇和维尔姆回莱里亚安顿下来后，这些斗嘴越来越频繁。但她并不讨厌，相反的，每次儿子指出真相时她感到相当骄傲，因此，若能赢过他，胜利就格外甜美。</p>
<p>     “告诉我，儿子。你觉得我们的奥多伯爵怎么样？”</p>
<p>     维尔姆翻了翻眼睛。</p>
<p>     “您必须允许我不作答。”</p>
<p>     “噢——你有什么抱怨吗？”</p>
<p>     “或许对<b>你</b>有。”</p>
<p>     雷纳德，能在百步之外闻出争端的雷纳德出现了。“有在好好说话吗，陛下？”</p>
<p>     “母亲刚刚问了个问题，我正准备要回答。你想知道吗？”</p>
<p>     米薇感到儿子正试探她，谨慎推进、了解自己勇气和智慧的极限。她正准备辛辣反击，但宴会厅门口传来的不满声音吸引走她注意。急迫的窃窃私语、意有所指的讥讽、额头起皱的挑眉。更让人好奇的是，这些声音越来越近了。雷纳德如往常一样，一见有麻烦的苗头，立刻站到米薇身边。</p>
<p>     不过，等到不满的源头到他们面前时，雷纳德脸上的担忧已经变成好奇，好奇又转为困惑，最后，仅仅是觉得有点好笑。术士伊斯贝尔站在女王与王子面前。尽管已成为宫廷中颇受信赖的一员，她仍拒绝在任何、所有场合穿鞋。除了不肯穿鞋之外，她还坚持要戴那顶草帽，才不管帽子上织进去的花朵变成了什么样。尽管术士的古怪行径在宫廷之中早已广为流传，北境的贵族们还是没适应她喜爱的穿着——而米薇太过乐在其中，不打算鼓励两边任何一方改变。</p>
<p>     “陛下，殿下，奥多伯爵。”伊斯贝尔致意道。</p>
<p>     “有什么事，伊斯贝尔？”米薇问，心中犹疑自己是愿意留在纪念晚宴上，还是要被新的问题拽走。</p>
<p>     “陛下总是这么直接。我是来传达邀请的。”她放低声音，另外三人只能凑近了听。“加斯科的部下决定明天散伙，今夜，他们最后一次纪念过世的领袖和同伴。您的军队里也有人会参加，如果您认为合适，他们也欢迎您来。”</p>
<p>     米薇一时难掩兴奋。“在哪里举行？”</p>
<p>     “三溪边的村庄。流亡军过去几周就住在那里。有些人会留下来种地，还有些人明天就离开。”</p>
<p>     “三溪，那在城墙外。”雷纳德严肃地说。</p>
<p>     “确实，但来的人都值得信任。”伊斯贝尔说，“而且我想，女王信任的将军如果陪同前往那就没问题了。”</p>
<p>     米薇抿紧嘴唇。她为了纪念加斯科和他的家族重建了博萨德陵墓。但这或许是她与那些最爱他的人们一起的最后机会了。</p>
<p>     “你必须得去，母亲。”维尔姆率先开口，“为了装饰和安全考虑，带上雷纳德，但别担心剩下的仪式了。我认识加斯科的时间不长，但我觉得他会希望你在篝火边，而不是在这昏暗厅堂里和臃肿男爵们困在一起。”</p>
<p>     “你确定吗，陛下？”雷纳德问。</p>
<p>     维尔姆翻翻眼睛。“我不觉得有麻烦，不过，即使真的有，贵族们曾经尝试利用过我。也许你可以说他们成功了。不管怎么说，我认得出来。”</p>
<p>     米薇瞪了他一眼。他没有移开目光。</p>
<p>     “去吧，母亲。我能对付。”</p>
<p>     “我知道你能，儿子。”她坏笑道，“只是别答应要建巴科斯莫家的赛兔场。那主意荒唐透顶，他们要么是骗子，要么是傻瓜。”</p>
<p>     米薇和雷纳德向来宾们致歉，米薇尽力扮演头疼的疲倦君主——也不是完全撒谎。他们迈向走廊，沿着楼梯来到门厅前。伊斯贝尔已在等候，她领着他们穿过奇迹般空无一人的厨房。她递给米薇一袋子衣服，示意她到食品柜里去更衣。</p>
<p>     袋子里有马裤，马靴，衬衣，还有件带兜帽的斗篷。食品柜里，悬吊着的洋葱和大蒜中，米薇心怀感激地脱掉裙子和面纱，摸索一番后，设法自己脱掉了束腰。她尽量整齐地把丧服塞进袋子里，发现袋子实在装不下后，她索性用回老办法——一股脑全给摁进去。</p>
<p>     她从食品柜里出来，发现伊斯贝尔正和雷纳德讨价还价要不要把盔甲和武器留下来。</p>
<p>     “我完全同意多半不会有意外发生。”他激动地说，“可作为女王副官，要我完全不带表明责任地位的东西就跟随她也太不合适。”</p>
<p>     “我打扰一下，雷纳德。”米薇干涉道，“这一次，你是加斯科的战友。他不会想看到你参加他的纪念仪式时，因为胸甲太重沉进泥浆里的。”</p>
<p>     “恰恰相反，”雷纳德说，“我觉得他对此肯定喜闻乐见。”</p>
<p>     “我也同意你可能会想脱下盔甲，将军。”伊斯贝尔轻柔地插话，“因为我带来的马多半承载不了两个人加上一整套盔甲的重量。”</p>
<p>     “什么？”</p>
<p>     “来看。”</p>
<p>     术士带着两人从仆人通道来到外面。街上一共只有两匹拴绳的马。一匹健康强壮的栗色马，明显是为了两人准备的，而另外一匹白色母马，看上去不太妙，仿佛随时要跪倒。伊斯贝尔站在那病恹恹的马边上，抚摸着它的脖子。让米薇惊讶的是，它发出了嘶鸣，还活得好好的呢。</p>
<p>     “眼下，<b>这匹</b>母马，”伊斯贝尔示意那匹栗色马，“来自陛下您的马厩，上个月和我们一起见了德玛维国王，最近才上的蹄铁，应该足以带动你们两人。不过，要是加上将军的全套铠甲，就要吃不消了。”</p>
<p>     米薇能看见雷纳德的下巴紧了紧，他焦虑时就会那样。她尝试想了想会不会有不那么尴尬的状况。或者伊斯贝尔可以和她共骑，雷纳德骑另外一匹马。但她仔细瞧了瞧伊斯贝尔的母马，后者能站起来就已经是个奇迹。当然，伊斯贝尔比米薇瘦小，但米薇仍不禁觉得这马还活着全靠魔法。</p>
<p>     她和雷纳德看了看彼此。他脸上的神情难以捉摸。像她常做的那样，她率先迈出了第一步。</p>
<p>     “来吧，奥多伯爵。我们在一起战胜了那么多麻烦，我敢说共骑还是能做到的吧。”</p>
<p>     雷纳德不情愿碰了碰脚跟，转身走开，低声说要回储藏室脱下盔甲。他很快就回来了，只穿着棕色的轻软甲和马裤。脸上的表情仿佛要被迫全裸游街。佩剑还挂在腰上，但他看着非常阴郁，所以两个女人都没有再问。</p>
<p>     米薇翻身骑上栗色母马。雷纳德在她身后照做，她目光笔直地盯着前方。他双臂从身后伸过来，握住缰绳，她尽力维持呼吸节奏正常，或者她以为的正常。</p>
<p>     两骑踏着石板路逐渐接近城门，她竭力克制住想要靠上他胸膛的冲动，淡淡的汗水、肥皂、还有皮革气味——一个勤劳整洁、但最近也穿过盔甲男人的剪影。</p>
<p>     过了一会儿，她建议道：“雷纳德——喘口气，不然你要昏过去了。”</p>
<p>     显然很惊讶，他慌张地握紧了缰绳，差点害得两人摔进一道篱笆。</p>
<p>     “抱歉，陛下，我……走神了。”他匆忙说。</p>
<p>     知道他看不见，米薇露出大大的坏笑。除非她彻底看走了眼，伊斯贝尔正低头握着缰绳，好忍住笑声。</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     伊斯贝尔一定事先与守卫打过招呼，城门在他们一接近就打开了。两匹马迈步进乡野。米薇深吸一口气，活力仿佛重新流回四肢。牛奶般的月光下，田野中的新谷在微风中轻轻摇曳，农户的房屋透出蜡烛的微光。米薇长出一口气，数周，不，数月以来的压力逐渐远离她。</p><p>     他们很快来到三溪边上的小村庄。其中一座谷仓外，一大群人正聚在一起寻欢作乐。这些人里有当地村民，史帕拉流亡军，一些米薇手下的利维亚士兵，还有，一路跑来问候他们的——</p><p>     “盖博！”</p><p>     雷纳德勒马，矮人热情地向他们招手。伊斯贝尔也停了下来，翻身下马。令人惊奇的是，那匹白马竟没有当场去世。</p><p>     “很高兴见到您，陛下。本该我亲自去接你们，但和你们的贵族打交道我有点发怵。外表方面，伊斯贝尔就没有这种烦恼。”</p><p>     “感受供养我们的大地总是好事。”伊斯贝尔唱起来，在高草间假装跳起吉格舞，光脚踢踏到半空，所有人都能看见。米薇和雷纳德轻轻笑出声，这是一整天来两人第一次一起露出笑容。雷纳德先下马，接着向女王伸出一只手。与此同时，盖博对伊斯贝尔低声道：“我给你的第三匹马呢？你知道我不会让女王和别人——”伊斯贝尔嘘声阻止了他。</p><p>     米薇下马的时候听到了，雷纳德握着她的那只手微微收紧，她怀疑他也听见了。她忍不住想，上一次不隔着手甲握住彼此的手是什么时候。</p><p>     “陛下，不是要催，不过我们寻思您能不能说两句？”盖博走向女王，“我知道您还没喘匀气儿，说几句就顶用了。”</p><p>     “当然，我尽量简短。”米薇优雅地说，“你最好先拿酒来。”</p><p>     盖博面露喜色，立刻向餐桌奔去。那张桌子比她宴会上用的要小和简朴。但米薇还是能看见很多新鲜面包，水果，甚至还有一只乳猪。就在她打量的当口，一整块猪肉消失了——狗狗裤裆又玩起它那凭空让食物消失的把戏。</p><p>     而在长桌一边——</p><p>     “噢。”米薇叹息。加斯科的帽子正摆在一只木桶上，周围蜡烛环绕，还有些，米薇猜想，是殒命于利维亚战役的其他士兵的遗物。桶的底部摆着鲜花和还泛着泡沫的啤酒，雷纳德站在她身后，她向后探了探，想要寻找他的手。但这一点幻梦很快被出现在她身旁的盖博打断了，后者手中拿着一大杯满得快溢出来的红酒。</p><p>     米薇接过酒杯，盖博大声吹起口哨，所有人都静了下来。米薇深深吸了口气，整理思绪，接着牢牢站直——如同每次在军队和子民前讲话一样。</p><p>     “我无意打搅你们太久。”她说，“所以，我首先要说，感谢你们慷慨邀请我分享营火边的位置。正如你们许多人所知，即使战争胜利，我们的故事还没有结束。对于我们所有人来说，真正回到过去的生活前，还有许多事要做。”</p><p>     她暂停片刻——她原本不想引起感伤。这时不知道要怎么结束讲话——甚至她自己的肩膀都开始垂下去。过去几个月来她都在硬撑，希望最终能够从水底破出，获得解脱。但那样想太天真了。她看着那小小的，点着蜡烛的神龛，中间是熟悉的布帽。她改换了方向。</p><p>     “加斯科并不是我们失去的唯一好人。”她再次开口，“但我最了解他最多。只讲一个故事——我在利维亚城堡之战后才知道——葬礼前我们收拾他的遗物时，找到了一袋子衣服，我的衣服。我想起几周前，就在我们返回利维亚的时候。那时我丢了好几双袜子、裙子、是的，甚至还有几套不可言说的衣物。”</p><p>     流亡军里传出哄笑，而利维亚士兵们勉强忍住冷哼，不确定要怎么面对女王突然的宣告，尤其考虑到他们的将军脸上的表情。米薇继续。</p><p>     “我曾以为是狗狗裤裆做的，我是对的——”狗狗叫了一声表示同意，“但我没想到她还有个同伙。我猜，我们的野狗公爵的确是个真正的乐观主义者，他盘算着在我们打赢后把这些都高价卖出。永远的机会主义者，加斯科<span>.</span>博萨德，狡猾的贼，老练的反叛军，还有，”米薇再次严肃道，“还有，尽管他尽了全力，他还是个好人。”</p><p> </p><p>     “所以，我希望你们记住，活着的每时每刻都是机遇，而我支持你们尽全力抓住每一刻。不过，那可以等到明天。现在，让我们共饮，纪念那些以血换得如今胜利以及日后机遇的人。加斯科不是我们失去的唯一的人，而我鼓励你们，今夜，一起分享那些人的故事。这样，我们所爱的人便能再活一夜。”</p><p>     她把酒倒在了地上。</p><p>     “致死者。致未来。”</p><p>     米薇饮尽了剩下的酒。流亡军对着月亮嗥叫起来。声音逐渐消失，米薇看着雷纳德，差点爆出大笑。</p><p>     “干嘛这么严肃，奥多伯爵？”</p><p>     “要是那混球还活着，我要他挨鞭子。”</p><p>     “但是既然他已经死了……？”</p><p>     “……那我就勉强钦佩他的勇气。”</p><p>     “拜托，你难得觉得他要把我的睡衣卖到农民市集上不好笑吗？”</p><p>     “我实在无话可说，陛下。”</p><p>     米薇好笑地瞪着他，思考片刻她究竟爱眼前人哪一点。她泰然自若地拍了拍他的肩膀。“算啦。你屁股里的刺是你的一部分嘛。”</p><p>     他看上去很受伤。“陛下。”</p><p>     “原谅我，雷纳德。那样说很不好。不过今晚尽力给自己找点乐子，好吗？”</p><p>     她的将军神情又柔和下来。“我尽量，陛下。过去几周我们都忙得脚不沾地。如果您允许，我——”</p><p>     米薇诅咒自己非要等他把话说完，因为就在这时候，盖博把狗狗裤裆挤到一边，出现在两人之间。他身后还跟着两个利维亚士兵。</p><p>     “长官！”士兵们向他敬礼。</p><p>     “稍息。这里没必要讲究这个。”雷纳德让步了。</p><p>     “他们正和流亡军打牌较量呢，”盖博解释道，“他们还少一个人——不是矮人笑话。”他补充道。</p><p>     “加入我们吧，长官。加斯科还跟我们说过你松鼠党的牌打得特别好。”</p><p>     “那是因为他北方牌打得太烂。”雷纳德反驳。他有点抱歉地看了看米薇，后者只是推了他一把。</p><p>     “去吧。你用不着我许可。”</p><p>     雷纳德加入游戏。盖博跟在他后面，边上是一只翻倒的箱子。流亡军们临时拿它充作牌桌。</p><p>     米薇来到餐桌边，很庆幸自己能在豪宴之后有些水果和粗面包吃。她和几个胆大到敢直接和她说话的村民和流亡军们简短聊了几句，忍者不要去看他们打牌。过了一会儿，她在谷仓后墙发现了一小圈围坐在一起的女人们。伊斯贝尔正在其中。米薇目光对上了术士，她走了过去。伊斯贝尔坐在一把椅子上，正将花朵编进一个年轻女子的长发里。米薇看着她绑好辫子，整了整花朵。伊斯贝尔笑起来，对自己的作品颇为满意，打发那年轻姑娘加入跳舞的人群中，正有个年轻人等着她。</p><p>     “过来坐下吧，陛下。我也给您编一个。”</p><p>     米薇坐在伊斯贝尔脚边，身边一个小孩拽了拽母亲的裙摆，说他们身边坐着一个女王，真的。她的母亲嘘声制止了她，叫她乖乖坐好，免得发辫编歪。</p><p>     伊斯贝尔的手指解开米薇的发髻。她拿掉了发辫末端的绑带，轻柔地拆开她的头发。随着发辫一点点松开，米薇感到额头的拉扯减轻了。有时候她就是会忘记最简单的事——比方说，如果一个人的头发一天到晚都绑那么紧，那当然会头痛。</p><p>     “现在感觉怎么样，陛下？”伊斯贝尔一边温柔地问，一边梳开米薇的发尾，“我找到您的时候，您看着半死不活的。”</p><p>     狗狗裤裆小跑过来，将脑袋靠在米薇腿上，难得显得驯顺。</p><p>     “我长话短说：我需要这个。再没有比在你深爱的人身边做自己更快乐的事了。当然，得承认我们少了些关键人物。”</p><p>     “您的儿子接替了您，他今晚做的很对。而且我猜加斯科本人也会让您这么做的。”</p><p>     米薇陷入沉思。她看着眼前的景象。熊熊燃烧的篝火周围是跳舞狂欢的人群，火堆另一边，雷纳德与盖博正坐在流亡军和利维亚士兵中间。后者正和别人愉快畅谈，而前者微微倾向桌子，研究手中的牌，偶尔也为矮人的冷笑话露出微笑。米薇认识的雷纳德总是和自己人保持距离，宁愿相信自己，对他人敬而远之。米薇乐于见到他享受他人陪伴——即使要假装他自己只是来填补打牌空位的。</p><p>     她想到了今晚城里城外不同的情形。她想到了她的土地，战争，以及那些不在了的人们。想要完全恢复，北境需要数年乃至数十年的辛劳。眼下这片他们用来怀念加斯科的农场还远远称不上富饶……可是，她仍然为人们在黑暗中寻找光明与满足的能力惊奇。</p><p>     “原谅我的无礼，伊斯贝尔。不过，你还崇拜着伟大太阳吗？”</p><p>     “我的信仰仅仅是我自己和世界的事，陛下。不过，我愿意承认，我从未真正崇拜过太阳神——至少，并不只崇拜他。”</p><p>     “那你觉得人死后会到什么地方去？”</p><p>     “如果您要问到底，我会老实说，我不知道。这也是我们珍惜此世生活的理由。”</p><p>     伊斯贝尔梳到米薇的发根部分了。她闭上眼睛，感到圆钝梳齿轻轻按摩头顶和鬓角。两人沉浸在舒适的沉默中，音乐声围绕上来——附近村庄拼凑来的一支临时乐队，两个长笛手，一个风笛手还有一个竖琴手。</p><p>     终于，伊斯贝尔放下梳子，从膝头的大把野花中挑出几朵，别在米薇发间。女王睁开眼睛，瞧见雷纳德仍然在玩牌。看来他要赢了。他从来不会因为微笑暴露自己已占上风，不过在一切按计划顺利进行是时，他眼中会兴奋闪光。她在战场上见过那种光芒。</p><p>     “我一直觉得他嫉妒加斯科，你知道吗？”她说。</p><p>     “陛下？”伊斯贝尔并不习惯女王突然说话如此直接。她开始松松地编起米薇的发辫，其间混入野雏菊、矢车菊、绣球花和薰衣草。米薇深吸了一口气，嗅到薰衣草的温暖香气。</p><p>     “他们有过不和。不过我相信，就在结束之前，雷纳德确实嫉妒过加斯科，嫉妒他精力过人、嫉妒他无忧无虑。”</p><p>     “而我怀疑后者也嫉妒前者坚定不移的原则。”</p><p>     “我都嫉妒。”</p><p>     “……您观察他很仔细，陛下。”</p><p>     米薇刻意沉默了一会儿。最终，她对术士坦白道：“不久前，我们达成过共识。他懂得我现在对他有别的希求。我一直在等机会跟他再谈谈……但那之后，我害怕了。我开始怀疑自己，怀疑自己是否正确要他……成为我的。在跟他谈之前，我得想清楚这些。”</p><p>     伊斯贝尔绑好发辫，又在她头顶放上几朵花。</p><p>     “在战争前夜，女士，您是如何应对怀疑的？”</p><p>     米薇没有回答。伊斯贝尔理好散发，拂去米薇肩上落下的花瓣。“陛下，您经历了很多。您面对了无人应该单独面对、也没有正确答案的抉择。不过，大多数时候，您的决定都是公正、仔细考虑过的。多少也反映出给您建议的人同样如此。我想，您已经知道所有人里，您最信任谁了。”</p><p>     米薇转脸，正对上雷纳德的目光。他的神情很柔软，她向他笑了笑，他也没有转开视线。显然，牌局结束了。</p><p>     一首新曲子奏响，比先前活泼的群舞曲更舒缓。</p><p>     伊斯贝尔轻轻笑出声：“我还以为自己是个越不过去的坎，不过很高兴发现不是那回事。”</p><p>     米薇还没来得及问伊斯贝尔是什么意思。雷纳德已经放下酒杯，越过火堆，向她们走来。</p><p>     “我想，我还欠您一支舞，陛下？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     米薇有点措手不及，但还是握住了雷纳德的手，同时非常清楚营火边的每一双眼睛都在看着他们。他拉她起身，生茧的手指抵上她的手掌。伊斯贝尔，谢天谢地，这时候没有调侃他们，只是说：“也许最好把武器留在这里，将军？跟你保证我们的营火边上不会有尼弗迦德人。当然，除了我自己。”</p><p>     雷纳德耸耸肩，解下收在鞘里的剑，将它放在了伊斯贝尔的椅子边。雷纳德领着米薇往前走时，篝火边传来起哄和欢呼声。不过强过拢起手掌窃窃私语，米薇想。</p><p>     “你知不知道自己在干什么？”她把空着的那只手放上雷纳德肩膀，耳语道。</p><p>     “不太清楚。”他承认，“不过，尽管我们是在纪念加斯科，请允许我对他没法嘲笑我糟糕步法而感到庆幸。”</p><p>     米薇大笑。“确实。另外，我还是得警告你，虽然我会把性命交到这些人手上，但我可不会把你的剑交到这些人手上，还指望他们不会立刻转手卖掉。”</p><p>     女王之前确实和她的将军跳过舞，不过只在最宏大的舞会，那种舞会上，国王与女王当然会与亲信跳舞。因此，尽管曲目并不熟悉，两人跳得不错。因为实在无可指摘，狂欢的人群又把注意力转到手上的酒和交谈中，嘘声和欢呼很快都消失了。其他的舞者们也沉浸在各自的小世界中，再没什么人注意女王和她的将军。</p><p>     “我们上一次跳舞是什么时候，伯爵？十年前？如今我们风度都大不如前了。”</p><p>     “指我的话，非常同意。但对陛下您就不是了。”</p><p>     米薇沉默地跳着舞，试图弄明白雷纳德刚才是出于真心夸了她，还是仅仅因为职责才这么说。与此同时，他却在用余光扫视人群。</p><p>     “恕我冒昧，不过您看上去容光焕发。我放心了，陛下。”等到他确定无人注意他们时，雷纳德说。</p><p>     “这是在闲聊吗？”</p><p>     “您的健康可不是小事，陛下，尤其对我来说。不过，我还是要说，您看上去还是很忧郁。”</p><p>     米薇轻笑出声。“你总是比我更了解我自己，奥多伯爵。”</p><p>     “有什么我能做的吗？”</p><p>     “怎么回事。”米薇泄气地感慨，“都在这里了，你怎么还想着要为我服务。”</p><p>     “我当初如此宣誓，陛下。”</p><p>     “是。”她恼火地让步了。毫无来由地，她觉得下颚发紧。“可如果你非要知道……你说得对。我觉得很沉重。”</p><p>     “加斯科原本值得更好。您为他们哀悼没有错。”</p><p>     米薇强迫自己深呼吸。雷纳德离得很近。坚定目光和暖意让人没了脾气，而她早些时候强压下去的小小疑虑和窘迫又开始难受地蠕动起来。</p><p>     “没人的时候……我还是会，哪怕是现在……”她开口了，竭力保持声调平稳，“……想到那个决定，想找到能让他活下来的一点可能。战术上，我做了最明智的选择。但我又想起那个房间。他和手下们惨死的房间。那是个自杀任务。”</p><p>     雷纳德环住她的手臂收得更紧了，下巴轻轻碰到她头顶。米薇很惊讶。这一回，他没有害羞，也没露出少年似的笨拙。她的将军就是这样，感到被需要的时候，会把自己的恐惧丢在一边。</p><p>     “我们谈过这个，陛下。”他轻柔地说，“加斯科知道风险。您对他很重要，他选择为您赴汤蹈火。再说，对于战死者，我们是得不出什么高明结论的。”</p><p>     不只是那样。”米薇坚持道，“是……”长久以来拖着她的无尽重担仿佛减轻了，她的呼吸越来越急促。</p><p>     “陛下？”</p><p>     “当我回想那件事。我总是忍不住想……”她试探道，“我会想，如果他没主动站出来会发生什么。突袭是你的主意，雷纳德。如果他没自告奋勇……如果我派去送死的是你。我一想到是那样就——”</p><p>     “陛下。那样想没有好处。”</p><p>     “太迟了。”米薇轻轻地、痛苦地悲叹。“雷金纳德毁掉他的家族，我亲手杀了他。而现在，我又轻视了他的牺牲，因为，或许，如果我要在你们两个中选择一个，我——”</p><p>     雷纳德阻止了她继续说下去。他的手掌坚定地推着她的后颈，领着她来到火光边缘，一棵高大的橡树后，让她靠着树干坐下来。背靠凉爽的木头，米薇伸手捂住眼睛，竭力平复凌乱的呼吸，暗自希望没人看到。</p><p>     “米薇。”雷纳德说着握住了她的一只手，“别再想了。我很感激自己还活着，但也必须接受加斯科死去了。这是活过战争、看见和平的人必须接受的事。是，你被那个最终抉择困住了。但你并不是为他人生下判决的人。他按自己的心意活，你现在无论想什么，都不会折损他活过的人生了。”</p><p>     米薇，一只手仍捂住眼睛，另一只手攥紧雷纳德的手，又一次深呼吸。屏气三秒之后，又缓缓吐息。</p><p>     “你说的没错，雷纳德，当然。谢谢你——我觉得好点了。”</p><p>     她感到他拂去脸颊上一道可耻的、燃烧般的泪痕。她睁开眼睛，发现两人的脸靠得很近。他似乎同时也发现了这一点，唐突地站起身。</p><p>     “来杯酒放松一下吧……陛下。”</p><p>     一听见“陛下”米薇立刻抱怨出声。他转身走开，但她一把抓住他的裤脚。</p><p>     “你敢。”</p><p>     雷纳德看上去吓了一跳。她抓过他的手，轻轻拽了拽，示意她要起身。他拉她起来，而她一把将他拽到离火堆更远的地方。他们跳过篱笆，走进离橡树不远的围场。月至中天，夜空清明，星星却不见踪影。</p><p>     到这里，她放开了他的手，坐了下来。他服从地在她身边坐下。</p><p>     “现在。”她终于开口，“我们来好好谈谈。”</p><p>     雷纳德发出一声清楚可闻的叹息。过了一会儿，他说：“这不是关于加斯科的，对吧？您是想谈我们那次有关……谈我们在伙房里的话？”</p><p>     她坚决地点点头。</p><p>     雷纳德似乎不知道要把手往哪放，眼睛非要看着两人之间的空隙，他艰难地开口了：“陛下——米薇，我必须承认，我……我是个懦夫。”</p><p>     米薇等着他继续说下去，心中暗暗威胁命运再敢让他们哪个朋友过来打断谈话。没有。雷纳德继续说下去。</p><p>     “自从您丈夫去世之后——不，在那之前。我以为自己一直是在凭着自己还有点用来讨好您，还得意自己一直以来都很成功。但您现在要求我的……”他叹息道，“我害怕的是，现状改变以后，您会认为我并不是……”</p><p>     他紧紧闭上眼睛，仿佛这样，讲出坏消息时就不会那么难受。“……我不再年轻了，而且，我大半生都是士兵，不曾是宫廷一员，也不曾是某人的伴侣。我也没有魅力去——”</p><p>     米薇把手搭在他肩上。</p><p>     “雷纳德，现在该你安静了。我理解你的顾虑。”她握住他的手，“但我心意已定。你的节制和智慧，作为将军，我很看重，没错。不过，它们也是你作为人与挚友让我仰慕的品质。我感到羞耻……一想到我差点失去你……差点在战时失去你，却没告诉你对我有多重要。”</p><p>     雷纳德惊奇地看着她：“米薇，你——”</p><p>     “我还没说完。”</p><p>     “噢。”</p><p>     再次开口前，米薇深深地吸了口气。要么现在，要么永远不。</p><p>     “雷纳德，”她慢慢说，收回了手，整理思绪，“你已为我服务多年。我的宰相。我信任的顾问，以及我永恒的从者。你所在的地位从来容不得你拒绝我，而且，大部分时候，我也怀疑这恐怕也不存在于你的天性中。正是如此，我才害怕。”</p><p>     “米薇？”</p><p>     “我不是少女，雷纳德。某种程度上讲，我早早结了婚，大概从来不是。不管怎么说，我并不天真。我爱过我丈夫——但我也知道很多人不是心甘情愿步入婚姻。到头来，最好的结果是互不理睬，最糟是双方都要承受不幸。”</p><p>     她从发间扯下一朵野花，掐着花茎。此前她从未觉得坦诚直率如此困难。</p><p>     “我想说的是……起先和你谈话，我害怕你可能将我的愿望理解成，理智上也好，心里也好，理解成是命令，或者是另一个女王要解决的问题。我想要说的是，如果你要成为我的，我希望这是出于你的自由意志，不，你的自由选择。”</p><p>     米薇的指甲刺穿手中的花茎，她能感到雷纳德正看着她。等他再次开口仿佛已经过了很久。</p><p>     “我必须承认。”雷纳德说，“我……恐怕我不能给你想要的。”</p><p>     米薇不再折腾那朵花了。</p><p>     “哦，我懂了，”她说，很庆幸黑暗中他看不见自己的面孔，“我不会假装自己听到你这么说不觉得遗憾。但是——”她想走开，但不确定双脚会听自己使唤，“但是，我说过，我不是少女，也不会像少女那样渴求得不到的东西。以后我们不提了。”</p><p>     米薇将手支撑在草地上，准备起身，但雷纳德在那之前抓住了她的手腕。</p><p>     “陛下——米薇——我道歉。我说错了话。我不是那个意思。”</p><p>     “那你什么意思？说啊。”米薇的脸颊和耳朵仿佛要烧起来。</p><p>     “我——我只是不知道该怎么说……说若要离开您，我心都会裂开。您认为我不真诚，或者纯粹出于责任才答应，那很伤人。但是，我也不知道该怎么说服您。”</p><p>     米薇气愤地看着他，后者还握着她的手呢。月光照亮他半边面孔，神情严肃，眼神坚定。一时想不出要怎么做，米薇甩脱他，照着他的脑袋来了一下。</p><p>     “米薇？！”</p><p>     耳朵还在发热，米薇抱起双臂，看向一边。“白痴。你吓到我了。我才不听你抱怨。”</p><p>     一阵震惊的沉默，然后笑声打破了寂静。不是年轻人粗声爆发的哄笑，而是更加节制，了然的笑声。米薇朝雷纳德边上凑近了些，后者仍然在揉着脸颊，两人肩膀轻轻相碰。</p><p>     “但不开玩笑，我是认真的，雷纳德。”她将头靠上雷纳德肩膀，“我要怎么知道，你选择留在我身边只是因为我，而不是义务？”</p><p>     “我们的情况确实……有点特殊。不过，说到底，恋人们，不管年轻的还是年长的，真的明白吗？真的明白对方的爱意有多深，多有力吗？”</p><p>     “不，”米薇叹了口气，“我想不知道。就像往常一样，我必须得信任你……信任你总是能给我建议，就像你一直以来做的那样。”</p><p>     雷纳德稍稍转身，两人额头贴到一起。</p><p>     “我会证明自己永远值得你信任。米薇，我——”</p><p>     然后她亲吻了他。他一开始有点惊讶。但片刻之后，他迎上去，空着的那只手抚过她的脸颊，指尖轻轻触碰她的肌肤。</p><p>     他们又聊了一会儿。等到他们重新上马，准备返回城堡时，玫瑰色的黎明已从地平线上现身，篝火也变成安静发光的余烬，那光仍可持续数小时之久。如米薇预料的一样，雷纳德的剑在那晚不见踪影，数月后又出现在亚甸的市场上，不过那时，剑的主人已然沉浸在爱中，不去在意了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>